digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Togemon
|java=Shihomi Mizowaki |javan=(Adventure/02) |java2=Ai Nagano |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Mari Devon |envan=(Adventure/02/tri.) |enva2=Melodee Spevack |enva2n=(Frontier) |enva3=Dave Mallow |enva3n=(Data Squad) |partner=Mimi Tachikawa Debbie Fusion Fighters/United Army Takumi Aiba Nakano Stripes Forest Girls |s1=Togemon X |n1=(Zh:) 仙人掌兽''Digimon Encounters'' }} Togemon is a Vegetation Digimon. It has the appearance of a gigantic cactus. It can store nutrient data within its body, and can even survive for a long time in the empty desert areas. What it's thinking usually can't be understood at all by trying to discern it from its facial expression, as it spends most of the day staring off into space. However, once Togemon is angered, that expression changes completely, it starts getting violent, and it becomes unable to settle down. Attacks * : Spins around and shoots thorns at the foe or further hardens the thorns on the end of its arms and strikes the opponent. *' Jabbing'This attack is spelled "Light Speed Jabbing" on and named "Togemon Jab" in Digimon Frontier, "The Odd One Out" 08. (Mach Jab)This attack is named "Chikuchiku Banban" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Shurimon of the Wind" 14 and "Togemon Punch" in Digimon Frontier, "Save Everyone! Evolve Tunomon" 08.: Closes in at the speed of light to jab the enemy multiple times. *'Coconut Punch'This attack retains its original name of "Coconuts Punch" in Digimon Battle. (Coconuts Punch): Rains hits on a foe like falling coconuts. *'Needle Spray' Design Togemon appears as a giant -faced cactus with a tuft of orange hair wearing a pair of boxing gloves. Etymologies ;Togemon (トゲモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) "|棘|Toge}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Frontier Other Togemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad A Togemon appeared in the Real World and befriended Hayase Harris's daugther, Minnie Harris. Togemon helped Minnie by attacking her Father's Boxing opponents. During its fight with Gaomon, it grew very large. Gaomon digivolved to Gaogamon and with greater effort and energy he managed to defeat it and revert it back into a Digi-Egg. Digimon Fusion Several Togemon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Next A Togemon was fighting a Tankmon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Digital Card Battle Togemon appears as first opponent in Wiseman Tower Battle Arena. She uses the "Spiky Deck". The Togemon card is #084 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 800 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Needle Spray": inflicts 380 damage. * "Coconut Punch": inflicts 250 damage. * "Fast Jab": inflicts 170 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +100." Digimon World 2 Togemon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve into Lillymon, Blossomon, or Pumpkinmon. Digimon World 3 A Togemon runs the training gym in Asuka Server's West Sector. Togemon is also available as a Green Champion Card with 14/14. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Togemon digivolves from Palmon, DemiDevimon, Lalamon, and Wormmon, and can digivolve to Lillymon, Etemon, and MachGaogamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order The finds a Togemon in Server Cemetery who is looking for its friend Veemon who had gone missing after Togemon stated Veemon's new attack "lacked something", which angered Veemon. Togemon asks the Hero to find Veemon, and the Hero finds Veemon in Noise Storm. After explaining that Togemon only wanted to help Veemon get stronger Veemon realises its mistake, though is too embarrassed to return and decides to return to Togemon after getting stronger. The Hero agrees to fight Veemon to help it get stronger, though Veemon is defeated, after which it joins the City. After Togemon learns this, it is impressed that the Hero managed to defeat Veemon, and Togemon fights the Hero as well to see just how strong they are but is also defeated. Togemon then joins City as well, joining the gym, and visits during the afternoon, giving the Hero a Ginseng every day. Togemon is a Nature Data type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Gaomon, Palmon, and Aruraumon, and can digivolve into Lillymon, Mamemon, and LadyDevimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS Togemon digivolves from Palmon at level 18 with 80+ Friendship, and can digivolve into Lillymon at level 33 with 90+ Friendship. Togemon also appears at Packet Swamp after you have defeated ShogunGekomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Togemon is #106, and is an Champion-level, Attacker-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 166 HP, 166 MP, 108 Attack, 96 Defense, 67 Spirit, 71 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve to Lillymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Togemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 60% friendship. Togemon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Togemon is #080, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Tank-class Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Guard and Rich traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Label Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Togemon. Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve into Lillymon or Blossomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Togemon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once you have revived Togemon. It can be hatched from the Forest Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Togemon DigiFuses to Cherrymon with Woodmon and Vegiemon, to Lillymon with Yanmamon and Kabuterimon, and to Blossomon with Sunflowmon, Octomon, and Dokugumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Togemon is a Plant Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gaomon, Palmon, and Lalamon and can digivolve to Pumpkinmon, MachGaogamon, and Lillymon. Its special attack is Needle Spray and its support skill is Poison Thorns which gives all attacks a 10% chance to poison. In Complete Edition, Togemon can also digivolve to FanBeemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Togemon is #118 and is a Plant Data Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Gaomon, Palmon, Lalamon, and FanBeemon, and can digivolve to Pumpkinmon, MachGaogamon, and Lillymon. Its special attack is Needle Spray and its support skill is Poison Thorns which gives all attacks a 10% chance to poison. Digimon World Championship Togemon digivolves from Palmon with 20 InsectPlant AP, and can digivolve to Lillymon with 60 InsectPlant AP and 10 battles. It can also digivolve from Tentomon and Floramon, and can also digivolve to Piximon and Deramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve to Lillymon. Digimon Masters Togemon is an obtainable Digimon digivolved from Palmon. It digivolves into Lillymon at LVL 25 and MarineAngemon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve to Lilimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve to Lillymon. Digimon Links Togemon digivolves from Gaomon, Palmon, and Lalamon and can digivolve to Pumpkinmon, MachGaogamon, and Lillymon. Digimon ReArise Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve to Lillymon. Notes and references